Gift
by Terror of the Great Sea
Summary: Check out new acc. with updated version! Soz!
1. Gift

Gift

Hello again my friends, it is I, back with another story…while another story is sill in progress. This story is servantxprincess, you've probably read some before, which brings me to the point. I'm not copying whatsoever. Actually, my version has a gigantic twist later in te fic, I'm just saying this because you can probably relate the first few chappies to something else you've read on FF.

Disclaimer: Why waste all my time typing this slowly all because I have a broken wrist? WAH! Oh, what, I'm forced to? Oh fine, I'm in noway affiliated with Nintedo, the company that owns Zelda. Happy? I hope you are, 'cause I'm not sayin' dis agin till da next chapta, YEEHAW!

Chapter 1: Perfect Slave

"Princess," The guard addressed her, "You are requested in the throne room immediately." His stern voice could be heard on the other side of the white oak door, which was, in fact, trimmed with pure gold. She stared at the white door, Why wouldn't she have a wonderful door lined with gold? She was Princess Zelda of Hyrule, soon to take the role of her parent's responsibility and rule the beautiful lush land of Hyrule from this very castle itself. Soon to sit in the grand throne and give commands. But currently, she was tuckeds under her pink covers in her room made completely out of marble, just having fluttered her eyelashes daintily open and entered reality a few mere minutes ago.

"Princess?" The guard called back, waiting for the further orders that never come. "Dismissed." Zelda spoke plainly, athough to the guard, her voice sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world to the guard, oh how he wished to have her. Even her plain voice sounded amazing, but why would it not? For she was the famed Princess Zelda.

The quard wavered at the door for a few more moments, as if catching the last of her melodic voice in his ears, and then stumbled away, thinking about the Princess, and being very jealous of Ganondorf Dragmire at the same time. Ganondorf Dragmire, Zelda put a snarle of disgust on her face. The one courting her. Zelda assumed the reason she was summoned was to see the rotten King Dragmire, she had no desire too. Of course though, it was commanded that she must. Why can't princesses marry for love?

The Princess then slowly grasped the Pink comforter blanket and began to pull it of her gorgeous body, revealing the princess in only her under clothes. She swung her feet across the bed and stood up on the floor against her own will. All she needed to now was change into a presentable dress, not to flashy but not a bland peasant dress. She made a good choice, a sky blue dress with ripples paired with a white cloth draped over her shoulders. She looked absolutely stunning, even in that dress. After she finished her hair, which was no longer messy but pulled behind her head, no braid or pony tail, just pulled behind, just how she fancied it.

The Princess finally tightened her hand around the brass door handle and turned it to the right, automatically unlocking the door. Outside, two maids were already standing on the red hallway carpet, waiting to jump into Zelda's room, clean it up and change the sheets, and escort her to the door to the Throne room, maids were not aloud to enter, a silly rule Zelda hoped to change for her convenience and just to be nice when she took the Queen's crown, to bad Ganondorf will have the other crown.

"Ilia, Marin, you may enter." She addressed the two maids, they immediatley dashed into her room, Ilia ripping off last nights sheets and Marin applied the new ones, which, even Zelda had to admit, were her favorite sheets. They were simple, nothing expensive, just white and purple.

As the two finished up, she silently thanked them by a slight smile and the nod of her head. "You're welcome, Princess"- She hated when they did that, Zelda was friends with them right? "Zelda, call me Zelda." She confirmed and flashed a smile, both they're faces were flushed, what an honor! And that was exactly the Queen Zelda wanted to be, nice to all people, not a stuck up royal.

"You're welcome, Zelda." And then they took her hands, Marin took her right and Ilia her left. They began to slowly walk while still taking big strides, Zelda just wanted to get this whole meeting over, she just wanted to escape the clutches of that Gerudion Kng, and never, ever, see him again. EVER. Just to find true love, her only wish. Though next to her, it looked like Marin currently wanted to speak. "Marin?" The Princess started, noticing the girl.

She looked up at Zelda "Um, um, yes?" The maid replied in a scared, innocent face.

"Were you about to…speak?" The Princess asked Marin back, her mouth looked like it was about to utter somethng. Ilia looked over a Marin, now curious. 'She seemed quite timid…' Zelda noticed. It was pretty obvious, actually. Marin once again, flushed a bit. She was embaressed and she knew it.

"Well, Prin- Zelda, please-please don't behead me for asking this or-or anything…" She said, slowly, very slowly, that is.

"MARIN! You know I would never, EVER let anyone even pinch you!" She cried, a little amused herself, actually. Her face was frowning in a serious way but a smile gently played on her lips. "What is it you want to ask?" Her features totally changed, showing a hint of concern, a hint that was noticed by the two maids. It was all right.

Marin took a deep sigh and started, "Do, do, you kow, like Ganondorf…?" As the red-head finished, she immideatley focused her attention back down at the rosy red carpet, afraid of the outburst that never came. As Zelda didn't responded, the wince on Marin's face just kept expanding, the Princess would yell at her, ban her and- Zelda burst out laughing, laughing like a maniac! Much to the maid's confusion of course, what had gotten into the creep?

She just kept on laughing, like that was the funniest thing she had ever heard! Eventually, Ilia joined in starting with a chuckle, a growing chuckle, a laugh, into hysterics! 'What the hell is happening' was the only question in Marin's head right now as she began to start laughing herself! And before the two new it, they were screaming!

Then, through her fits of utter hilariousness, Zelda attempted speaking, "O-of coure- HAHAHA- of course I hate- HEHEHEHE- OF COURSE I HATE GANONDORF!" She screamed, maybe a bit too loud. Good thing no guards were posted in ths particular area of the castle. The expression on Ilia's and Marin's face was to die for, and now, the hall was almost perfectly silent. A smile crept up both the servant's cheeks, a sly smile, very sly… "I think Ganondorf Dragmire is the most utterly stupid person ever to set foot in this world, on par with the King of Evil! I hate him!" Zelda continued. The maid's were dumbstruck but still smiling in a secretive kind of way. Now they knew Zelda was a great friend and they could trust the good Princess with their hearts.

After a bit of silence, (the throne was still about a minute away after the laughing incident) it was time for Zelda to say good-be and brace herself for what would happen next, it couldn't be good. Zelda had regained her Princess-like composure and formally dismissed the maid's, ears could be listening from the throne room, so, just to be safe. "Farewell, you are dismissed." She said sternly and shooed them off, the two willingly obliged, for they had no desire to see the rotten face of Ganondorf Dragmire when te doors were opened. Zelda gave one more small girlish wave and turned around to confront her one and only fear… besides rats, that is. She hated rats. The door began to creak open.

Zelda took a seat next to her parents in one of the poofy red chairs, crafted for sitting in and bossing people around. Zelda didn't exactly enjoy the prospect of being Queen, much less the prospect of being Queen and being wed to the man standing before them. Actually, she simply hated the prospect of that.

He started pacing around arrogantly, Princess Perfect didn't really fall for these men, though, and was disgusted. Of course though, she was in the company of her parents…no, she was in the company of the King and Queen of the Land, who controlled and ruled EVERYTHING! Literally.

"Ah, Zelda, what a pleasure to see you today…" The Gerudion King said smoothly, hinting a smirk to the Princess that was noticeable to her. His voice had an eerie sound to it, not nice. Not nice at all. And how he slicked back his hair revealing the sun on his forhead, the golden sun, supposedley given to him as an honor prize. Right smack dab in the center of his forehead, perfectly in th middle, laying atop his horrific slime green skin.

"Same to you, your Highness." She replied, making sure to use manners. Oh how she wanted to escape! What Zelda really would've done by instinct then, included pummeling the giant to the floor. She scoffed inside her head. Impossible.

"I thank you, for the honorable title, Princess…" Where was he going with this, even though she would rather call him dead meat, he was a King…. "And, for being so sweet to me just like that…" Okay, what's happening? Ganon step up real close to the Princess, her parent's didn't mind, his horrible breath fumes entering her nostrils. She tried her HARDEST not to cringe, but it was quite difficult. Actually, it was the most difficult challenge ever presented to her, but she succeded. "You deserve a gift…" 'Yeah, a gift for not punching you, jerk...'

A GIFT! REALLY! What type of gift did he have to offer, the man that was just trying to wed her for an alliance…or so she thought. Let me just tell you it was truthfully not an alliance he wanted…something much more extreme…but that comes later! What did HE know about HER, how could HE have even known in the slightest bit how to please the Princess of Hyrule, so far he had done the exact opposite and he knew it.

"Bring it Out!" He suddenly yelled after he backed away from her, his breath was no longer slowy creeping up her nostrils, tormenting them. Two Gerudo Guards were standing at an exit. They both nodded their heads silently. As they unlocked it, she remembered that was not a hallway behind the door, but a closet, what type of present was in there. They only knowledge she had about the gift is that everyone refered to 'it' as 'it'. 'That didn't make any sense...' she absentmindedly thought about the silly little blabs running through her head, causing confusion.

As the door was fully opened, she immediately gasped. As Ganondorf just smiled at her, the first thing she wanted to do was stab him, 'Wow, I've gotten violent…' Ganondorf thought it was a gasp of anticipation, or happiness that Zelda emmited, so he just brought it out even quicker, to impress her, and she was impressed, but not in the way he thought she was. It was rugged, covered in scars, bruises, and scrapes, wearing nothing but a linen cloth around it's waist.

"Behold! The PERFECT slave!" His voice boomed, and even startled the guards. Ganondorf put extra emphasis on the word 'perfect.' His smile was proud, proud to have such a beat up Hylian in his possesion to hurt and do what he commanded. How horrible. "I give him to you because I wish to wed you!" She already knew he wished to wed her, not much of a surprise, but what he did next was scary. Well, what would've happened anyway.

He put a wicked smile on, his sharp yellow fangs prepared to shred, his yellow eyes were filled with blood. And, the guard next to him handed him a whip. A whip. The weapon of torture and pain, causing suffering beyond belief. How nasty. "Watch this." He almost purred, as his wicked grin grew even larger, emphasizing the amount of pain he would put the young man, the slave, into. There was nothing she could do as he pulled the whip behind him and readied for the blow. Nothing. She was so helpless. And she hated that feeling.

It came crashing down like lightning, Zelda screamed inwardly as the black whip whistled through the air, it was a blur, a blur of hatred and evil. Time seemed to slow down foreveryone in the room as it it, "CRACK" The torture device finally made contact with the poor man's skin, who, as Zelda noticed, looked about her age, 17. Give or take a few of course. 'Why am I thinking of this now!' Zelda quickly thought. 'He's being tortured!' He was being tortured, she was right about that. As the whipped cracked, it made a splatting soud, there was evident blood which covered it. On the slave's back though, a huge, 3 inch deep gash was made! Ganondorf's strength was immense, anyone could tell that at first glance, but that stong! It was horrible! That man could easily knock out any man in his path!

Zelda put on a huge wince, there really was nothng for her to do. Although the slave did not seem to be reacting to the blow at all! Not even a wince, not biting his tounge or lip, stopping the poor lad from crying, no, he was perfectly calm. At first, the Princess was amazed, but then she realized the true reason for this…he probably got beaten like this by fierce Gerudo's every day, at first, while in the slave's quarters, (more often refered to as the 'Dirt Shack', a term soldiers used) at first, how probably wailed like any man would, but years, or even a decade, Zelda tought, of this, he grew to endure it; he grew to be the perfect slave. The Princess hated it all.

Ganon readied for the next blow, looking like he was swinging a baseball bat. TWO! The whip slammed against him, still no reaction. The whip itself was dripping with innocent blood, and another gash appeared on his back, which had held more scars than any average man would even think about obtaing. Pain. All Dragmires had a thing for it, Ganondorf just winked at Zelda and then looked at her parents, a slight smile was seen on both their lips.

THREE! That one was the loudest, it reverberated around the cobble room, shaking everything AND everyone around and in it. It sounded like a canon, when the metal rope connected with scarred flesh. It was silent all but for a moment, and then applause erupted around the room. Cheer after cheer, her parent's whooped so informally, even the guards started clapping their hands. Zelda mananged a smile. "clap clap clap clap…" everyone continued.

Eventually, the applause died down, and everyone focused their attention to Ganondorf. He grinned, or should I say sneered, and then barely whispered, "There's more." The slave now looked pretty shaken too be honest, he didn't expect that. He just wanted it to end. All of it, Now. Although, it looked like things weren't going his way, Ganondorf pulled back the whip to conlude this torture session, and hand Zelda the prize.

'I can't stand it, I really can't stand it…' Zelda thought, feeling pity and sympathy for 'The Gift' 'How, how digustingly horrible!' He was fully loaded, about to bring the whip down, the victim winced, looking down himslf, empty eyes string at the cold hard Marble placed below him. Ganondorf began the action that would permanetly damage him…

"NO! STOP! STOP THIS MADNESS NOW!" The Princess threw her self off the throne, and pointed an accusing finger at Ganondorf. "You, you, how could you torture him like this…OUT, OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!" She savagely screamed. Her parent's were dumbstruck, Zelda noticed as she turned their way, Slave boy was relieved and heavily panting, but now probably scared of her. That was an example of Zelda acting on instinct. As she glimsed over to the right, ganondorf was still standing there, a little shaking himself. That should teach him a lesson. All was quiet for about 20 mere seconds.

"Sir Dragmire, we-we are so sorry for Zelda's Childish beha"- Her parent's started, both embaressed and amazed at once. Mostly embarressed of course, not in a funny way, no, this was not a funny matter at all. –"OUT F THIS ROOM NOW!" She bellowed. The Gerudion King, along with all his female gueards, instantly scurried out, thinking about Zelda's short temper, most likely…but she didn't care. She sent a "Shush!" To her parent's, they probably weren't going to utter anything though.

She jogged over to the slave boy who was panting heavily and immediatley said, rather sharply, she thought, "We need to get you to the hospital right away…" WOW! She was gor- he meant he was definitley not expecting this behaviour from his brand new master…all in the act of course though, from his knowledge, he thought all master's were greedy and mean, he had no idea. Well, maybe pretty one's were the tiniest bit sweet… She kept mumbling in front of him, but hr was kind of in a trance right now. That's when he finally understood the Princess Zelda, she wanted his name! Wouldn't he be known as slave? Why bother knowing is name?

But anyway, he pulled a slip of paper out of the linen cloth, stuffed in side it. He handed the yellowed paper to Zelda, her eyes skimmed the black lettering we call words.

Slave Imported From: Gerudo Valley

Purpose: Serve royal family

Name: Link

'What a strange name, Link…' Zelda thought. It sounded so familiar but she had never heard it in her life! How strange.

"Well then, nice to meet you Link."

K, that's chapter one...I really hope you enjoyed it and, oh! If you care about it, well, I said I would rotate between updating Summer and this, but I feel more motivated toward gift. Ad I know you'll hate me, but I'm just gonna fix up chapter one of summer even though it's already revamped, jus' not feel in' it I guess

And please review, it means so much!

Review?

Review.

Ooh, wait, um, new rule. If you add this to your favs or alert, YOU MUST REVIEW! More of a request, I guess, but...please?


	2. IMPORTANT! Don't worry, I'm not gone!

IMPORTANT!

Oh MY GOD! This is not a update, I'm just putting this out there so you know that I'm not dead, life is so annoying! I will delete this once next chapter comes in... I'M JIST SO SORRY, GOT FEVER, BROKE ARM (AGAIN!) HAD 1 WEEK VACATION! And now we're going on another trip! (Not to mention mine craft is so addicting...) Oh! and yeah! I've completed just about every Zelda except for Zelda II and and Link's Awakening, and finally got Twilight Princess, I know right!? I beat Skyward Sword before I even got TP! Well, anyway, stay there please, you influence me!


End file.
